Dessert
by Crusader Ari
Summary: Collection of OneShots with a sweet theme. Requests OPEN. Chapter 1: Gateau OhiraOnishi


**Dessert**

Dessert is a project of mine. I'm considering starting to get back into writing and it seems fun. Anyhow it's my own collection of one-shots. Every "chapter" will have one pairing, and keeping the theme a certain dessert to go with it.

BUT, along with the pairings I write about I'll take requests for other pairings. This started off as just a want to write a Ohira/Onishi fanfiction but I decided it'd be fun to make it a collection. Unless you say so in your request the content of the chapter will stay purely fluff, possibly with some little sexual innuendo. Oh and I typically just write shonen-ai/yaoi/slash. But you can still ask for het pairings such as HiruMamo, RuiMegu whatever. I might just do it, who knows. Crack pairings also excepted, I'll make them work as much as possible and go ahead and ask for not so well known characters too. I adore obscure characters and I know most of the newer characters such as Maruko/Marco and Taiga though I don't know much about them yet.

All requests may not be filled. If there is more than one request for a pairing I'll only write one chapter for that pairing. Due to school this may not be updated too fast but I'll try to do at least one chapter a week with requests. I apologize if I don't reply to a request, I can just ask you to check my profile. I'll try and keep it updated to say which requests I'm taking and if I'm open to them. That is if I get any xD On to the fanfic!

DISCLAIMER: ...Eyeshield 21 would be so crazy if I owned it. Which I don't. BACK OFF COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT.

------------------------------------------

**Gateau**

Pairing: Ohira/Onishi

Summary: It's Kakei's birthday and as the Poseidons get the party ready the two Hiroshis' are assigned to baking the cake.

Author's Note: OH YES. MORE CHARACTERS NO ONE KNOWS OF. Kyoshin Poseidons! Tallest Japanese Highschool American Football Players! Combined with Kakei they are THE HIGH WAVE. Yeah you probably still don't know. Just read Chapter 119 of the manga or around Episode 58 of the anime. By the way another quick note. This takes place the year after the current Fall Tournament in the series. Eyeshield 21:Ballers High used much for dates and names in this so kudos to that lovely book.

------------------------------------------

The date read June 6th, the same day where seventeen years ago Shun Kakei was born into the world. It was a joyful day to this birth and he proved a great addition to the population. Except for the boy Kakei stole takoyaki from when he was five but that was an entirely different matter.

The Kyoshin Poseidons gathered and met on that joyful day, even Kobanzame, the old captain and quarterback of the glorious team. He actually was the one who brought most of them together for the celebration. The team decided the extra funds could be used for this matter, after all Kakei was now the ace and captain of the team.

Each were assigned their own task. Kobanzame was helping to keep things in order and making sure everything went as planned while Mizumachi had gone out to gather the cheerleaders for the event. While the other members helped gather refreshments and put up decorations unknown to them a battle was ensuing in the school's Home Economics kitchen...

---------------------

"You don't make fondue for someone's birthday!"

"I said fondant you nimrod, not fondue! Fondue is something stupid YOU would suggest, baka!"

"Don't call me a baka you baka! What the hell is fondant anyhow!"

Hiroshi Ohira glowered angrily as the other, Hiroshi Onishi, fixed his glasses glaring and prepared to retort. It was still beyond him how Kobanzame-senpai had paired the two together to bake something for Kakei-sensei. It would have been much easier without the raucous halfwit bumbling around. After all he was Kakei-sensei's first disciple anyhow.

"Fondant is a dessert served warm with melted chocolate inside, like a small cake though the size can differ."

Ohira looked questioningly as Onishi went on about some different types of fondant and some other unneeded, unusual information before deciding on a simple solution.

"Why can't we just make a cake? Not your stupid fondant thing though."

The auburn-haired second year frowned at being interrupted but sighed and nodded. "Why not..." It was the first thing they'd agreed on so that had to be some progress. He started gathering some ingredients while in thought. Maybe now things could go a little smoothly...

"What're you doing?"

Or not.

"Getting ingredients, are you that stupid?"

"No, I mean why all the fruit and stuff? Kakei-sensei wouldn't want one of those fluffy, fruity, girly cakes!"

Maybe things going smoothly with Ohira was impossible. Actually he was pretty sure that "maybe" was a "certainly".

"Are you saying he'd want a life shortening, fattening hunk of lard and sugar?" He shook his head and put down the spoon he had been using before the other could reply. "Fine then should we make a croquembouche?"

"...What?"

"Nevermind, you wouldn't know. How about a Tarte Tatin? ...Or would Kakei-sensei prefer something like a Genoise cake..."

Ohira quirked an eyebrow staring at Onishi who had fallen into deeper thought over the type of cake. "Since when did you become the human library of desserts?"

Onishi snapped out of his thinking and a blush rose to his face as he avoided the gaze of the taller man. "G-guys can watch cooking shows! ...Er...I mean well, hey I'm smarter than you in more than just academic ways. Anyhow..." He coughed and regained his composure as Ohira phlegmatically crossed his arms. "Let's make a gateau. It won't be a "girly" cake and I may be able to substitute some fruit into it so..."

"What's with you and fruit? Does the cake NEED to have fruit?"

"...Yes, now shut up and get the stuff I list. We're improvising since we don't have enough time to make it the conventional way."

Ohira gathered the ingredients Onishi was listing while starting to beat together the mixture for the batter. A little over a hour later the improvised gateau was done and all that was left was making the whipped creme.

"Hand me the vanilla."

"...And where is that?" Onishi grumbled and reached to grab the small bottle as Ohira did the same spotting it and their hands brushed for a slight moment. Another rush of warmth rushed to the younger's face and he reflexively pulled away.

"Don't touch me!"

Ohira grabbed the vanilla and looked at him oddly. "We play amefuto. Which is a contact sport. And you're becoming a sissy over that?" He scoffed. "Will you have a seizure if I pat your back?" Turning away Onishi tried to rid of the fluster and think of a retort, though for once Ohira's argument was right. Hearing the timer go off he broke out of his jumbled thoughts and turned it off before taking the cake from the fridge. Setting it down on the counter he grabbed the strawberries and cherries.

"Bring over the creme, and hurry up. Kakei-sensei should be coming soon!" Ohira shrugged off the previous event and did so mumbling about haphephobia. It was Kakei-sensei's birthday and sensei did deserve all the best. Taking over the freshly whipped creme he handed it to Onishi who finished off the decorations and started writing on the cake with a bit of icing previously bought.

"There... Happy Birthday Kakei! From your first disciple Oni-" Ohira whipped the icing out of his hands before he could finish his sentence.

"YOU, his first disciple! Liar, I was always his first and BEST disciple!"

Onishi glared and shoved the other. "You may be a centimeter taller and weigh more but your strategy and technique is worse than a child's! I'M Kakei-sensei's first and best disciple!"

"You weakling, how can anyone with a benchpress like yours be called Kakei-sensei's best disciple!" As the two argued and fought oblivious to them Mizumachi walked in having finished his task of finding Otohime and the other girls. Growing bored of waiting for the birthday boy to show up he went to visit his two tall teammates. Grinning seeing the gateau, he clapped his hands together before grabbing two plates and cutting two large slices of the cake. Trying one piece while holding the other he watched the two fight. It was free food and entertainment anyhow.

A few minutes later when the quarrel had turned into an all out brawl the two were still at it. As Ohira shoved his fellow linebacker the other tugged on his apron, sending both sprawling and hitting the dish where the cake sat. The two hit the ground with a crash but it did not stop their kicking until hearing the other crash and splat from the cake. Both stared at their masterpiece, destroyed with part of the remains splattered on their aprons and clothes.

Mizumachi stared and blinked, fork twitching as he held it between his teeth. "Well...that kinda sucks... And it was pretty good too! Oh well I got Kakei a piece! It's even got the "Ka" on it!" He grinned, a sense of accomplishment running through him. "I'll tell him you two made it, but you didn't have too. I picked up crepes and cream puffs from Kariya with the girls on the way back!" He smiled and walked out of the kitchen. "Well better clean up and come soon, Kakei-kun'll be here any minute! Ja!" He waved and left the two, still silent and staring at the ruined gateau.

"It's...gone..." Ohira mumbled. Over an hour of working and putting up with the other Hiroshi and the result was a mess. A big one at that too.

"We...we didn't even get to try any..." Onishi stared and slumped sighing after a few seconds of consideration. It had been his best concoction ever too! If only... In a corner of his conscious a voice nagged at him softly, that it wasn't all a waste. The hour alone with Ohira may have seemed like Hell but really...

Onishi looked up to see a piece of the gateau that had found it's way onto a corner of Ohira's mouth, sitting still and untouched. The man was already sprawled out on the floor since both of them tumbled to the ground. Legs spread slightly, arms behind holding him up. Perfect position for...

No.

But alas it was already too late and through the thought process his body has unconsciously crawled over to the other's and sitting between his legs their lips met and interlocked for a minute which seemed like an eternity. And a blissful one too.

As Onishi withdrew he licked his lips while Ohira stared blinking, a blush covering his face and turning it beet red.

"Tastes good."

Ohira's eyes widened, blush growing ever more crimson.

"I meant the gateau."

He blinked. Not haphephobic.

"You need a breath mint."

------------------------------------------

That was so much longer than I expected and only one moment of fluff. I hope I can promise to keep future chapters short and fluffier! Last line can be taken from both so yeah whatever xD. If you're reading this then thanks for actually reading the fanfic! Please review(and request!) and I'll throw Koutarou's hair products at all flames. EXPLOSIONS YAY!


End file.
